User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet LIV
Name:Antonius "Ferrarius" Ares Aliases:The 13th, The Grand Blacksmith, The Inventor, The Artist, Ferrarius, Age:102+ Alignment:True Neutral, Affiliations:The 15 Of Power, Occupitation:Artist, Craftsman, Blacksmith, Magician, Gender:Male, Marital Status:Single, Previously Married, Preferences:Female, Likes:Painting, Crafting, Making Stuff, Learning Cool New Spells, Creating Weapons, Dislikes:Fools, Impatience, Motto:"The future belongs to the few of us still willing to get out hands dirty." Quotes:"I call her the devil ´cause she makes me wanna sin and I can´t help but let her in." "When you dance with the devil, the devil doesn´t change. The devil changes you." Hobbies:Learning, Creating Weaponry, Crafting, Painting, Enchanting Weapons, Talents:Soul Forging, Alchemy, Onmyōdō, Abilities:Eternal Youth, Supernatural Senses, Weaponry Refinement, Enhanced Crafting, Enhanced Artisan, Enhanced Inventing, Photographic Memory, Powers:Enchanting, Backstory:Antonius was born with 3 blessings, blessing one was that his senses were heigtened to the point of it being inhumanly, the 2nd blessing was that after he reached his prime he would never age, and the last blessing was that he had the uncanny ability to remember nigh everything he sees, hears, smells, tastes and reads. These blessings made Antonius a so called "Miracle Person", but Antonius never used them for bad only for good. Antonius was born in japan, but his parents came from another country, he quickly became interested in all forms of art such as Painting, Crafting, Creating, Smithing. Antonius studied art and woodmanship for a long time in his life, aftert that he became a blacksmiths apprentice, his master was a fair and right man, his skills were nigh flawless, but he was old and fragile, when he thaught Antonius the ways of the anvil, he never thought it was gonna be the last thing he ever did... Soon after Antonius knew how to forge swords, hammers and weapons in general, his master passed away. Antonius became the new village blacksmith, until when one day a old woman came by, and asked him if he wanted too know the ways of the soul. Antonius accepted, he went around his work as usual, but everyday after work he went to the womans cabin, and was thaught how to forge the soul. After 3 months of training, Antonius could flawlessly use "Soul Forging", the ability to physicly manifest their soul as a weapon. Antonius´s soul manifested as a Axe, which is a very rare weapon, since mostly the soul forge creates a sword or a variation of a sword. Antonius spent the next 2 years studying new magic under different masters, he learnt and mastered Alchemy, Onmyōdō and Enchanting. Antonius became so skilled and powerful in the art of enchanting that he became known as "Ferrarius" which means blacksmith in latin, his powers were far from that of a grand magician, but powerful nonetheless. Antonius loved magic and the beauty and power that it wielded, he became so entranced in magic and forging, that he started making weapons of beauty and enchanted them with supernatural effects/enchantments. Antonius also started studying foreign art and craftmanship, he became interested in roman and egyptian art and accessories, so he traveled over the world to search for these and when he found them he noted them down, and then made his own design which he later enchanted. After a few more years, he was a renowned blacksmith, and one day a beautiful woman stood outside his home crying over a broken necklace, Antonius asked what had happened, and she explained that she had fallen at that her necklace had broke when she hit the ground. Antonius took the necklace of the ground, and carried it inside, when he came out again the necklace was fixed. This was how Antonius met "Aphrodite", his future wife. Aphrodite and Antonius started seeing each other after that, they usually met in the town garden, where beautiful Tulips resided. After another year or two, Antonius proposed to Aphrodite, she said yes with tears in her eyes. They got married in the summer. Antonius and Aphrodite lived a happy life, in a small cottage in the forest. But unfortanetly as in all good stories, a sad ending was needed.... When Antonius was sleeping in the bedroom with his lovely wife, a group of bandits attacked from the shadows. They slit her throat and just as they were about to slit his, he awakened and summoned his Soul Weapon, he swinged his axe around before they could even understand what was happening, they were all dead in the blink of an eye. But when he saw what they had done to Aphrodite, he decided he couldn´t live anymore, not without her at least, so he picked up his axe... But his weapon wouldn´t submit to his will, since the soul wouldn´t destroy it´s vessel. Antonius picked up one of the attackers weapons and slit his own throat, and when he did, he saw his life go backwards, until he saw his begining... A cossal dragon, standing over his home, granting him the blessings that was once his. The dragon was calm and peaceful, it´s eyes were new and yet old, it seemed like it had seen to much pain in his life, the dragon itself was simply.... Fantastic. And as he felt his life force slipping away, at the same time feeling the warmth of his beloved embracing him even in death, he saw how the dragon emerged from his corpse, spread it´s wings and fly away. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet